Quarin Maicen
This tribute is retired and will not be entered in any future games. This is a tribute made by Summer/Blissfully Mine. They belong to me as I have written them and came up with all the information for this tribute. You may use them for your games, but with my permission. Please do not use them without it, or if you see somebody else using or stealing this tribute or any other tributes of mine, please notify me immediately. If the image is already in use, also notify me ASAP. Thank you.. Quarin Maicen's Information Name: '''Quarin Maicen '''Pronunciation: '''Cwair-yn May-sen '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''1 (4, 7, 10.) '''Appearance: '''Quarin has a great resemblance to his best friend, Sydney Zaelia, as they look very much alike. They both have glazed, light grey eyes, that look almost spherical. His hair is short, and the ends of the back of his hair tickles the nape of his neck; the longest it will ever grow to. It's shaded a nice red-wine color, and he has bangs on each side of his face, draping over his ears, although they still manage to peek through. He often has to push them out of his eyes, but never has he once considered chopping them off. He has a defined collarbone and a skinny but atheltic build, his muscles rather in his calves than in his upper arms. He also has fair but glowy skin from spending many days practicing weaponry. His face slightly compliments his body, but not much. It's youthful, giving off the thought that he's younger than he actually is, but his physique says otherwise. He has a sharp jawline, his face very tight but attractive, and a very small nose. His eyebrows are thick and aligned in an imaginary line across his forehead, no strand of hair out of place. His lips are pale and blend in with his skin tone, although somewhat plump. He stands at 6'3, very tall for his age, and has rough, scarred hands from failed attempts of using an ax. He lost the tip of his index finger after a large incident, although it already healed. He can often become embarrassed if people stare at it too long, as it's not something you hear very often or get to see. '''Personality: '''Quarin seems courageous, and maybe somewhat snappy on the outside if he's in a bad mood, but he's very soft and sensitive on the inside, if he ever gets close with somebody. This set off a huge example to Sydney, as she was inspired and was stunned by how helpful and assisting he was to others. He doesn't show any of his emotions and rather tries to fight the way he feels, lying about how he's not sad when really inside he's broken-hearted. He's emphatic in his words and also loyal. He can also appear really cute, as he has a contagious laugh. Quarin is bold and can be a little over-protective, especially if he's reaped for the same games as Sydney. He despises those who don't appreciate what they have, as he's been through stages in his life where he had nothing. He's considerate and thoughtful, but can also be quirky and he isn't the brightest fish in the sea, but not generally idiotic. He has a great sense of humor, which can be quite catching, and he frequently uses it around girls to come off as appealing. He goes by his last name, as everybody he knows calls him, except for Sydney. Nobody really knows his first name, but at the reapings, he obviously reveals it, but can get irritated if other tributes call him Quarin, for no explicitly stated reason. He may also get into fights, physical or verbal, but never starts them. His temper is short, so even the smallest of teasing can get him upset. '''Weapon(s): '''Quarin, unlike Sydney, did become very educated about weapons. He knew which did the most damage, and which ones he was the most comfortable and adaptive to. He always had two weapons he favored the most, and another weapon that he'd use occasionally. The first weapon he had practiced alot with until his hands were sore and blotchy was '''twin swords. He had plenty of techniques and knew exactly where to aim his attacks to strike his opponent the hardest; slit across the throat, a jab to the abdomen, and a slash at the back. The second weapon he had also learned a lot about although his father forbid that he would ever touch was throwing axes. He discovered what type of force to apply for how much distance, the largest amount for long distances. He would also use the axes for up-close charges, but usually only if he had to defend himself. The last weapon that he'd take if it's the only thing his hands could grab would be a spear. He wasn't very skilled with it but gradually became better over time. He doesn't favor it as much, but is fairly skilled with it. Backstory: ''(Written in first person to enhance feelings, emotions, and movements. This may involve harrassment and gore. Discretion is advised.)'' The scars I always had to hide. My father's abuse. He'd beat me over and over if I didn't successfully earn myself money, or didn't go to training for the games because I didn't feel good. I didn't let Syd know about it, though. I never did. I didn't want to be seen as a poor puppy dog, for people to look at me like I was homeless and weak. I tried fighting back but it'd earn me a blow to the face and knock me out cold. I always lied about it, saying I just accidently hit myself practicing combat, or slammed into a streetlight on the way home in the middle of the night. Everybody would believe me, thinking about how honest I was. Which, I actually was candid, about 90 percent of the time. But abuse was something too big to reveal. The peacekeepers wouldn't even care if they found out, and they would think I'm lying anyways, since everytime I'd try to get past the fence they'd beat me as well. Probably would even say that I deserved it. Sydney always kept me comforted, though. Even through rough times like that. Sometimes she'd urge me to tell her what was bothering me so much, but I'd just never admit it, or replace it with how I wasn't good enough against all the other citizens practicing for the games. She'd tell me not to sweat it and that the games were cruel and evil, and I shouldn't become their worker. It's true, I shouldn't, but my dad always wanted me to. And I never knew if he'd hit me one to many. Every single strike would pound against me harder and with more strength, and I'd fear that maybe one day he'd finish me, and I would never wake up. So I had to obey him. And that's what hurt the most. I also met with Zane and Illienna. The McEntire's. Them, Sydney and I would walk around the streets, joking and laughing, and it was the moment where I could finally escape from my father's arms. To be myself. Be who I am. And the final night before Reaping Day came around, where I made a promise. A promise I didn't know if I could keep or not. -- Itw as the night before Reaping Day. I'd sneak through Sydney's window and we'd stay up, being cautious about her parents and keeping our voices low. I liked her. But I didn't know how to tell her. Maybe I feel way more about her. It's just too hard to explain. I ask her if she's scared. She just nods. I tell her that I am too, because I honestly am. I don't know whether we'd go into the arena together, or if she leaves, or if I leave her. All of those scenarios are too scary to even think about. I push them away from my mind for a while. "One of us are going to go in there. I feel it." She says, and I nod in agreement. She's right. The air just doesn't feel like it did all these past years. But maybe it's just tension and anxiety. I don't even hear the next sentence that comes out of her mouth. I can only hear my heartbeat louder and louder in my ears and my blood rushing. I always felt this way around her. My eyes somehow glue to her face and she stares back, and I quickly look away. The thumping gets louder. "You know if you go into that arena...I'm going to volunteer." She just agrees, her eyes flickering to the window, the moonlight shining brightly. She tells me that she doesn't want to hide anything from me. What? "Then don't." I have to take the chance. I place my hand on her upper back, looking right at her. "I love you." The words blurt out of my mouth and she shifts. What if she doesn't feel the same way? "Not in the friend way...Er, more than that." I add, my cheeks tingling. "Me too," Her voice says, breaking the silence, and relief washes over me. She says some other words that I can't make out mainly because I'm not paying attention. Questions flood my mind and I keep returning to the thought of tomorrow. I don't listen until I hear the word 'promise'. "What?" I ask, sitting upright. "I promise I'll try my best...I'll make it out of the arena. As long as we aren't in the same game together, you stay here and you'll...take care of the family. You know I have two other siblings. You're the only option." I tighten my grip on her shoulder, something pinching my inner stomach. Fear. "Okay," I manage to whisper, so faintly that I'm not sure if what she's saying is even accurate. Nobody from a Career District ever wins. Without her...I'd be so broken. Zane and Illienna can't even compare. My father would be the last thing I'd have left that I still care about, despite how much he may not love me. "But if I do die," She starts again, and clasps her hand with mine, she stares at me. Even through the darkness. "I love you, Quarin. In a different way." Leaning towards her, I prepare myself. Her eyes flutter open again, but gently close and that's when our lips touch. Strengths: '''Quarin is very skilled with '''weaponry. After many, many years of practice, he's gotten used to almost every weapon, although doing his best job with the ones listed. He is also very good at swimming, even though he's not from District 4, he's gifted with this ability and anything that has to deal with water. The last strength of his is intelligence, as he has some knowledge on berries, plants and wildlife of which have healing properties, are poisonous, and safe for consuming. Weaknesses'': ''Quarin is poor at climbing', '''with his fear of heights. He will climb if forced to, in a dangerous situation, but will most likely go up to five feet and no more. He doesn't know how to apply little weight to tree branches, causing him to most likely make it snap from underneath him. He is also a little '''overly'-'trusting, causing him to maybe get betrayed, as he believes that everybody is good and means no harm. He's not very good with agility, as he can be clumsy. '''Fears: '''Betrayal, Heights. '''Charm: '''A locket with a picture of his mother (deceased), inside. '''Alliance: '''If he manages to be in the same game as Sydney, then her. If not, a small alliance. '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''If in the same games as Sydney, than reaped. If not, volunteered. Games Entered 77th Hunger Games Title: The 77th Annual Hunger Games Owner: BaconCanadian Training Score: 7 Victim(s): None Killer: Wolves Ranking: 3rd Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 1 Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes Category:16 year olds